Forum:2019-07-31 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Funny, but doesn't advance any of the plot points brought up Monday. The best part is Agatha's smile in the last panel. But, shouldn't they be talking and walking at the same time? Isn't there a bit of a hurry-up involved? Bkharvey (talk) 08:52, July 31, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Actually, it does move along the plot a bit, although not the part of the plot starting Monday. It's pretty clear that Klaus's plan to have Gil marry Trelawney is in trouble. ➤ How come it doesn't drive Phil as crazy as it does me when Tarvek's hair flips over mid-page? (Whereas I don't even notice Gil's hair doing the same thing until I go back to the page specifically to check.) Bkharvey (talk) 09:07, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : ... Not to mention Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 10:19, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :Continuity in detail has not ever been the Foglio's style. Plus, this isn't film. Characters have changed height, weight, and even facial appearance across pages. Even Mechanicsburg and environs have been different every time they appear. Maybe Phil does it just to annoy nitpickers. Or maybe he draws quickly and doesn't really care for exact replication. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:28, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Here's hoping Violetta thinks to tell everyone about Steelgarter while they are all together. And if Zeetha has indeed figured out about Chump's true identity, maybe mention that as well. (Or are there too many people present to make revealing that a good idea..?) --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:24, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : I definitely agree about Steelgarter, but I don't see how Chump will enter into the conversation unless Bang shows up. Violetta should have told her story about Steelgarter before Her Majesty's agents left with the Jägers. (That's already happened, right?) Bkharvey (talk) 09:28, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :At some point, Violetta will be asked what happened to her. Right now, there are other issues that need attention. One can only squeeze so much information on page. Remember good story telling is "Show. Don't tell." Some of you seem to want page after page of narrative - just text with little drawing. The Folgios aren't going to just fully explain everything in simple sentences. Leaving these things on hold is called dramatic tension. As for Zeetha, she will need some strong reason to reveal, not who Chump is, but who she is to Gil. He has no clue as she has determined. I think she'd much prefer to face Klaus with that information. As an aside, Zeetha has only introduced herself as the "daughter of Chump" in . --Fred1740 (talk) 11:28, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: The emphatic pronoun in "When would I have told her" doesn't make sense. Bkharvey (talk) 09:58, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : I disagree, I can see myself saying it that way. Tarvek is emphasizing that he has been busy. Argadi (talk) 11:34, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble #2: If a non-spark like me knows that "the things" (panel 3) are called "electrodes," so should Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 09:58, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : Agatha did call those things "electrodes" when she explained the "simple" plan to Tarvek so that should have stuck in his mind. Argadi (talk) 11:34, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : : People don't always use the proper names for things, particularly when excited. Also "Things" flows better. 06:30, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Re "flows better": Chacun à son gout. Bkharvey (talk) 23:37, August 1, 2019 (UTC) One last thing before I go to sleep: In the last panel, with Agatha's wonderful smile, is she looking at us? Is this a fourth wall breakdown? Bkharvey (talk) 10:12, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : Well, nobody has said yes, but nobody has said no either, so I'm adding it to the list. Bkharvey (talk) 01:16, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Nice that Tarvek now says "your machine," whereas when Agatha wasn't in the room he was claiming joint authorship. I hope Gil noticed. I'm not suggesting that Tarvek had any deep reason for either half of that, just a moment of moral weakness. ➤ What is that creature in the water in panel 3? Bkharvey (talk) 22:39, July 31, 2019 (UTC) : A seahorse. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:49, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I'm actually a little confused about this whole page. Wasn't Tarvek hooking Gil up to the machine Agatha's idea in the first place? Wasn't that what her hint about "tell Gil how he can help" meant? So why is she now surprised? At most I'd expect "Oh, great, you got it to work without me. I was worried about that." Bkharvey (talk) 23:35, August 1, 2019 (UTC)